Atem's sick days
by PharaohsHeart
Summary: Puzzleshipping takes place after the show. "I know you'd rather be anywhere else, Atem and I'm so sorry." Yugi sniffled resting his head on the pharaoh's shoulder as they waited for the results. "It will be all right, Partner, as long as we are together, there is nothing to worry about."
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first attempt at a Yugioh story, I just recently started making stories to post on websites and I find it difficult to share my work as I am actually quiet shy. While I do hope you enjoy the story, I ask that you please be gentle with your comments.

"I know there are a million places you'd rather be right now,Love, and I'm sorry you're feeling so sick. But I'm glad you did this, Grandpa and I just want to make sure you're all right." Yugi said, wrapping the blanket around Atem. The Pharaoh shivered on the examination bed. Yugi reached out, lightly pressing his hand to Atem's head and frowned.

"It doesn't feel like your fever's come down at all. Do you want to lie down, I could-"Atem shook his head. Though he felt weak and exhausted by the illness, his beloved Yugi was frightened of his illness. Atem was determined to keep everything as close to normal as he could. The pharaoh turned from Yugi,coughing harshly into his tissue, he winced at the pain in his chest, finding it difficult to catch his breath.

"Are you-"

"Give him a minute, Yugi." Solomon suggested gently. The teen reached out, resting a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine, Yugi."Atem assured, patting his hand lovingly. Yugi laid his head on the king's arm.

"I'm so sorry, love. You had the chance to be home with your family, I begged you to stay and your family gave you back to me. I promised them I'd take care of you and we haven't been married three months and you end up in the emergency room."

"Y-you can't control everything that happens. I stayed because I love you with all my heart. My father gave us his blessing, if he thought you weren't capable, he would have taken me home whether you and i liked it or not. You can't be blamed for this, I could have gotten it anywhere." Another coughing fit hit him, prompting Yugi to pull him close, resting his head on his chest. To his surprise, Atem didn't pull away.

"try to rest, hopefully they'll come back and tell us what's wrong. The sooner we know that, the sooner we can get you feeling better."

"Do you want me to get you some water?"Solomon offered. Atem nodded, receiving a bottle of water, his hand grasped the object as best he could,Yugi helped to steady it, allowing him to take a small sip and hand it back to the old man.

A tall brown haired woman wearing a white coat and stethoscope around her neck, entered the exam room, in her arms she carried a manila folder, which she briefly glanced at before speaking to the group.

"Sorry, I know you've been here a while, the lab was a little backed up,but I do have some results for you."

"What's wrong with him, he'll be okay, won't he?"Yugi asked worriedly. Atem took his hand.

"Everything will be fine, Partner." He soothed.

"I've looked at his x-rays, the blood tests and everything points to pneumonia in both lungs. Because of the way it's affecting his breathing, I'd like to keep him here for a few days-"

"Is there any way something can be done at home?"Atem asked, feeling Yugi tighten his grip on his hand.

"Once we've started you on medication and you start feeling like you can breathe a little better, I can let you go. I can see you're struggling a little and we want to stop the progression. The best thing for you is to be here for a couple of days. We can monitor you for complications and-"

"Yugi, my dearest love, please don't be so unhappy. In a few days time, I'll be back home with you. This I promise. There's no need to be so concerned."

"If you're sick enough for them to keep you here-I don't want to-I mean, I want you to stay because it's important for you to get better, but.." Yugi sniffled.

"Only for a short time. I don't care for the idea myself. I would rather be home with you, however I'm not that far away and should you need me, you can visit or call at any time."

"Can I stay with him?" Yugi asked.

"Don't you think we should let him rest?" Solomon asked.

"Of course we should. I'm sorry, Atem. I just hate that you're so sick, and leaving you here-"

"I don't think having him here for the night would do any harm."Solomon sighed heavily.

Yugi gazed into his eyes.

"Y-You want me here?"

"There will never be a day in my life that I don't want you near me. I can think of no one better to spend my days with." Again the king coughed hard, causing his chest to ache terribly. The doctor moved closer, removing her stethoscope, placing the chest piece on the teen, who shivered as the cold metal touched his skin.

"I want you to lie down and try to rest, I'll have a nurse set up a breathing treatment and an oxygen tube. It's very important that you rest with pneumonia, over exerting yourself isn't going to do any good." She turned and exited the room, making her way to the nurse's station.

Atem however, ignored the instruction, instead focusing on comforting his beloved Yugi.

"Atem, my boy, don't you think it's best for you to have some time to rest quietly. I know how much you love Yugi, and I'm glad to see that you're so willing to take care of him, but you need to look after yourself as well. He's going to be fine." The old man shook his head,watching the Pharaoh softly kiss Yugi's forehead and wipe away the falling tears.

"Y-You always take care of me, Atem. Even when you don't feel good. I wish I was as strong as you are, then you wouldn't have to protect me so much and-"

"The best move I ever made was to offer you the ring that has been in my family for centuries. When you asked me to stay with you, my heart was filled with such joy. When you and I took our vows in front of our family and friends, it became not just my responsibility to protect you, to cherish you above all others, to keep the promises I made, it is my wish to do so. Whether I am ill or not, you are my priority and I love you with all my heart. You have given me the greatest honor of all."

"You always know just how to make my heart smile. I love you, so much."

"And I love you, so much more than you could ever know." They waited a hour longer before Atem was settled in his hospital bed. By this time, He no longer had the strength to support himself and was forced to lie back, nearly giving into his exhaustion.

"Are you sure you're all right with Yugi spending the night, you know how he's been and you heard the doctor's orders." Solomon pointed out.

"I'm sure. Yugi will be able to see that I'm all right and I will be able to comfort him." Yugi straightened the blanket around the pharaoh. He yawned,they had spent most of the afternoon and evening in the emergency department.

"You should sleep." Atem said softly, Yugi shook his head.

"No. You're sick, you need the sleep more than I do. I'll stay up in case you-"

"Come here." Atem requested lovingly.

"What's wrong, are you-"

"please?" Yugi nodded and Solomon watched as Atem pulled Yugi onto the bed, allowing him to rest his head on his chest.

"But if you need-"

"You'll be right beside me."

"I don't want to hurt you. Earlier, it hurt you when the doctor-"

"Close your beautiful eyes, Yugi. There is no need to concern yourself anymore tonight. Sleep, and dream of wonderful things." Yugi needed no further encouragement, snuggling into the king and did as he was told. Soon, the teen was asleep, prompting Solomon to spread the spare blanket over his grandson.

"If you have any trouble, I will come back and get him. Have them call the house. I'll be back to see you tomorrow before the shop opens. Get some rest, I'm only a phone call away." Atem smiled faintly.

"Thank you, Solomon. I'll look after him tonight." the old man nodded.

"I don't doubt that, just remember to do what the doctor tells you. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"I will, thank you, Solomon." Solomon patted his hand.

"I love you the same as I love Yugi, and with as much as you've done for all of us, you've earned some time off. I'm just sorry it happened the way it did."Atem bid the man goodnight, turning his attention briefly to the boy at his side, holding him close. He closed his own eyes, giving into sleep at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I wanted to start off by saying that I got some advice in the reviews and I don't know if they would want me to use their name here, but I did want to say thank you, in case they came back to read chapter 2. So thanks, I appreciate it. I also appreciate the people who took their time to read and review this story.

Solomon arrived early the following morning to find Yugi still asleep. Atem however, was already awake. He sat down in the chair beside Atem's bed.

"You're up early." He commented. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes, as much as I could, which didn't turn out to be more than a couple of hours, even with the medication."

"It wasn't Yugi keeping you awake?"

"No. He slept most of the the time. He was awake here and there when the nurses would come in. Given the past few days of not sleeping well, I am surprised they woke him at all." Solomon nodded.

"Yugi gets so nervous when someone he loves is sick. My wife had pneumonia when he was small. She was a tough woman, the only time she went to the hospital without much fuss was the day our son was born. " He sighed. then continued. "She put off going for a while after she got sick and eventually, she got confused, her breathing got worse, until she had no choice. Yugi saw most of that when he visited. It was shortly after she was admitted that her heart gave out. she had heart problems for a couple of years before this, I wanted to tell you this yesterday, but I didn't think Yugi could handle hearing anymore about it. I'm telling you this because as you can imagine, it was traumatic for him to see her go through that. You said no when I asked you to let me...make the call, we'll say. Given the role you've taken...I thought you might be following that same path. Then when Yugi asked to stay here, I-"

"I'm sorry about that." Atem said weakly. "I know you wanted him home, but if you would allow me to explain why, I think you'll understand why I invited him to stay. My father was a very strong person, there wasn't anything he couldn't do. I looked up to him. I was...a bit more like Yugi then. When my father became ill, at first I saw no signs. He was good at hiding it around me. Eventually, he began to slow down, he was coughing, sometimes he would cough so hard, he would bring up a little blood. He didn't know I saw this. He just..made things seem as normal as he could. One day I came out of my room and couldn't find him. It wasn't until I ran into Mahad that I learned he was too ill to leave his bed. He gave an order that I was not to see him during that time, to continue with my studies and for everyone to keep me busy." Atem paused to cough, causing Yugi to stir. The pharaoh remained still, allowing him to continue to sleep. After a moment he spoke again.

"Not being able to see my father scared me more than watching him go through it. I know he was trying to protect me and he did so out of love. All it did was cause me to have a deeper anxiety. I didn't sleep well, couldn't eat. I was truly afraid. I saw the same fear in Yugi's eyes and I wasn't willing to put him through all that. If he had gone home, I doubt he would've slept at all. Sometimes not knowing is worse. I will always do what is best for him. I promised you that and I intend to keep it. If I'm to be completely honest, if not for Yugi being as upset as he was, I may very well have refused to come at all. It was best for both of us that I walked in, if I allowed you to call them, it only would have frightened him more. A pharaoh can never show weakness. Gods willing, it will be a long time before I reclaim that title, but it is difficult to push aside the way I was raised."

"It's something that you may never completely be rid of my boy, it's part of who you are. But as a parent and grandparent...I'm proud of you for trying so hard. I do understand, I just want to be sure you're doing what's best for you too. Have they checked your temperature yet?"

"About an hour before you got here. It went up last night. I was told to expect that, but they were a bit concerned with ..I believe they called them spikes, it did come back down to what it was when we came in yesterday, It was quite a long night. Yugi was up with me a few times during the night and early this morning, he didn't take it very well."Atem replied.

"I didn't think he would. Hospitals are the best places to be when you're sick, but not so much for getting the rest you need." The old man glanced at the clock, realizing he would need to leave shortly. "I should let you rest while Yugi's asleep, you may not get much when he wakes up. If you do feel like he's getting to be too much-"

"We'll be fine. He's no trouble at all. I may send him home later, to encourage him to have something to eat. I would ask that you consider allowing him to stay again if he brings it up. It's something he and I can work on, but for the time being,I believe he needs the peace of mind."

"I'll think about it. As much as I know you love him and want to put him first, pneumonia isn't something to be taken lightly. You must allow yourself to rest."

"I am-"

"Complete rest." Solomon interrupted sternly " From someone who understands what it's like to have important responsibilities, it's all right to take some time to look after yourself. It's perfectly fine to need a little help too. We had similar lessons as far as how we should take care of our families, I know it can be frustrating to not be able to do everything you normally do for Yugi. He won't think any less of you and neither will I. Is there anything you'd like me to bring with me this evening?"

"Not that I can think of."

"I'll see you tonight then. Try to get some sleep."

"I can't make any promises."Atem said. Solomon chuckled lightly.

"Well, we can always hope, can't we?" After saying goodbye and watching the man leave, Atem closed his eyes beside him, Yugi shifted in his sleep.

"Atem?"The pharaoh opened his eyes. It wasn't uncommon for the duelist to call out for him and have an entire conversation in his sleep. The king knew better than to ignore these conversations, it would only cause the teen to become upset.

"I'm right here." he said gently. A faint smile crept onto Yugi's face.

"Good. I thought you left me, I was so worried."

"I would never do such a thing. I love you far too much."

"Love you too. Have you seen Kuriboh, he ran after the scapegoats and haven't seen him since. I can't believe Grandpa left the gate open."

"I'm sure he's around somewhere. I suppose we'll have to have a word with him later." Atem replied.

"Yeah, it could've been a lot worse. Yami could've gotten hurt."

"Yami?"

"Yeah, I know you're busy and everything, but you didn't forget our other son, did you?"

"Other son?'

"Kuriboh and Yami. it's kind of funny though, isn't it?" Yugi asked snuggling into Atem.

"What is?"

"...beards." Yugi mumbled, then became silent once more. Atem chuckled, immediately regretting it as it sent him into a coughing fit. Yugi sat up, startled awake by the heavy coughing.

"Are you all right, should I get someone?" He panicked. Atem shook his head.

"I'm all right." He said after the coughing had passed, leaving him more exhausted and slightly nauseous.

"Do you want your water?"

"I can-"

"I'll get it. I don't want you getting worse."Yugi insisted. He made his way to the other side of the bed, grabbing the bottle of water and sitting back down on the edge of the bed, facing the ill teen. He helped steady the bottle, reaching out with his free hand to stroke his love's hair.

"You're still so warm." Yugi frowned, waiting for Atem to finish. He then placing the half empty bottle on the over bed table. "And you're not drinking much.I don't want you to dehydrate anymore than you have, fevers can do that, you know. I'm sorry I slept so long, you were probably-"

"You needed to sleep, You haven't had much lately. "

"I couldn't. I just...needed to be with you, in case you needed something or-I had to know."

"I know. You are worrying far too much. I'm fine. "Yugi shook his head.

"You're really pale, you have pneumonia and you're in the hospital, how is that being all right, and after last night-"

"Yugi-"the duelist bowed his head.

"And you almost couldn't walk through the doors yesterday-"

"Yugi-"

"I wish you would've let me help you, I thought you were going to just fall over, then what-"Atem sighed, wincing at the pain it caused. Yugi's rant stopped instantly.

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to-" Yugi began to sob. "You're right, maybe I do. But it's only because...I'm afraid to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if-"

"It's going to take a lot more than this to separate us, Partner."

"But-"The former king raised a hand, placing it on Yugi's cheek and lovingly wiped away his tears. the young duelist lightly leaned into his touch.

"Even if that happened, you would still have me. Do you remember what my father told you the day of our duel?"

"If I accepted your ring, I'd be choosing to be with you forever, not just our time here. One day I'll sit beside you when you take back your crown." Yugi smiled at the thought of spending an eternity with his beloved Atem.

"That's right. I would be waiting for you. Either way, you will always have me."

"Sometimes I wonder if...I should've let you go. You could be with someone that doesn't hurt you and-"

"When have you ever hurt me?"

"A lot lately. It's my fault you don't get to sleep and you could save the strength you have left if you weren't busy comforting me. Just now I-"

"You didn't do this, it happens and you know that. You being upset isn't going to-"

"The doctor said to rest, you haven't been doing that. I've been laying on you, and I was waking you up at home, I-"

"You were concerned about my breathing, sometimes it's necessary." Yugi pulled his feet onto the bed, leaning back against the bed, resting his head gently on Atem's shoulder, careful not to disrupt the monitors and Iv.

"What good am I to you?" he asked as fresh tears fell.

"You do more for me than you realize. All my life, I felt something was missing. It was you,the missing piece of my heart. I'm happier now than I have ever been and it's only because of you that I have a chance to truly live." Atem was struggling to stay awake now, his strength was beginning to fade. Yugi slid his arm behind Atem, fixing the pillows.

"You don't have to-"

"I know. I want you to be comfortable." Yugi sniffled, fixing the blanket around him. "Are you warm enough, too warm?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Can I ask you a favor?"Yugi asked.

"Anything at all."

"Promise me you'll get better."

"I promise." Atem replied weakly. He felt himself beginning to drift out of the room into the peaceful darkness.

"Atem?" the female voice called, pulling him back into awareness. The blond woman approached the bed carrying a small variety of medical items. She set them down on the over bed table next to the water bottle.

"I'm sorry about this, sweetie," She said sympathetically. "I have a breathing treatment for you to take and I have to get some vitals." Atem said nothing, allowing her to begin her task, knowing it would be another long day.

Is this too long...maybe? I'm sorry, I'm inexperienced, I will do my best to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi stood beside the recliner, watching as the gray haired nurse stuck the long needle into the Iv port adding yet another medication.  
"This one will help with the nausea." she explained. "When that kicks in, the doctor wants you to take something for the cough, since it's been keeping you up." She offered a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll have you feeling better in no time." She gathered the syringes and placed them into the red plastic container.

"Get some rest, sweetie.I'll bring you the other medication when I come back for your breathing treatment." she said, leaving the teens alone in the room.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for that."Atem said,grateful for the fact that he hadn't eaten anything. Yugi shook his head.

"Don't be. It's not exactly something you can control. The way you've been coughing and everything, it happens sometimes. All that matters is that you're okay. Do you need anything?"

"Just sleep,more often than not, that seems to be wishful thinking."The ill teen replied.

"I know. It seems like if it's not your cough, it's the fever or something else that comes along and you just can't get a break. You don't sleep well at night with the fever spikes and-" Yugi was interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach. The young duelist gazed down at his feet, in embarrassment.

"Perhaps now you will take the advice I gave you yesterday?" Atem asked.

"You mean about going home, I can't.I'll just grab something from the vending-"

"Yugi, one cannot live on snacks alone." The king pointed out gently.

"I'm all right, really. I'm not starving or anything. You gave me some toast this morning, and anyway, should you really be telling me about eating, you haven't even tried in days."Yugi crossed his arms defensively.

"There's good reason for it, isn't you weren't feeling well, would you be worried about eating?"

"You'll have to have something, you'll never get your strength back if you keep refusing to eat and if you don't start drinking right, you'll make yourself sicker. You'll end up in here longer and-"

"When the time comes, I will be able to do that. I must ask for your patience, my love. It's going to be a bit of a process. In the meantime, it would help me to know you're well. It would hurt my heart if you became ill."

"I can't leave you when you're feeling so sick,what if you need something and-"

"Then I can ask someone here. "Atem assured him.

"And..I'll miss you, I just need to know you're okay. If I'm here than I can-"

"You can come back to me after you've had something to eat. I'm not asking you to stay away completely. I'm asking you to do this for me, Yugi, not just for yourself." Yugi sighed heavily.

"I don't like the thought of leaving you like this." he said. "Not with your fever and how weak you've been. It doesn't feel right." the young duelist sat down on the edge of the bed. " the medicine doesn't seem to be working very well."

"It takes time." Atem took hold of Yugi's hand. "I won't get better overnight. I need you to trust me."

"I do, Atem. It's just-" the king turned his head as he began to cough harshly. Yugi shook his head.

"Do you hear how that sounds, You really want me to leave you like this?"

"y-yes. You must take care of yourself, you leave me to go to school during the week and I am always there waiting when you return."

"Yeah, but that's when you're home. You haven't been-"

"The love and devotion you offer me is more than I deserve, truly you are a blessing from the gods themselves, and I am grateful for these gifts you've given me. I need you with me, but the only way that can happen, is if you are well. I need this from you, Partner, please." Yugi bowed his head, sighing.

"All right, Love. If you're sure you'll be okay." Atem smiled faintly.

"I'll be here waiting for you when you come back."the pharaoh vowed.

"And you promise me you'll ask for medicine if you need it, for pain. I swear between you and Grandpa,my hair will be gray before I'm twenty-one. Sometimes you two really scare me when it comes to medical things." Yugi leaned forward, kissing Atem's head. "I love you, you know that don't you?"

"I do. I love you too, more than words can say." Yugi pulled himself onto the bed, lightly laying his head on Atem's chest and feeling the king wrap his arms around him. He listened to the quick beating of his beloved's heart.

"Seems like your heart's beating a lot faster today." Yugi commented with concern.

"Well, I am holding you and you always seem to have that effect on me." Yugi smiled.

"Atem." He felt his face heating up with embarrassment. the young duelist suddenly felt at peace in Atem's arms. "If you're feeling up to it, I'll bring you something special when I come back." Before Atem could reply, a soft knock interrupted their moment, causing Yugi to sit up.

The gray haired nurse entered with a smile, carrying the usual variety of items. She approached the bed, placing her items on the over bed table.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked kindly.

"The medication helped, thank you." The ill teen replied.

"Good, I know you've been having some pain, how's that going?"

"Hey," Yugi called, lightly stroking Atem's hair, causing him to meet his husband's gaze. "Remember, it's okay if you need something for pain." The king nodded.

"Would you like me to bring something in?" the woman asked, taking hold of her thermometer.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind." Atem turned his attention back to Yugi.

"If you're ready, it would be a good time to go have lunch. The pain medication will help me sleep and hopefully I will feel more rested later. I love you dearly, Partner. I'll see you soon." Yugi kissed his head once more.

"I love you too, and I won't be gone long. Try to get some sleep. Do you want some water before I leave?"

"I'm fine, Yugi, thank you." Yugi drew in a breath and after hesitating a moment longer made his way out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi readjusted the shoulder strap on his backpack and shifted the small vase filled with bright red and yellow roses in his arm as he reached out to press the elevator button. He waited impatiently for the electronic number above the door to reach 3. It had only been two hours since he left Atem's side, but to Yugi, it felt like a lifetime. His anxiety only increased after he returned home, and after overhearing his grandfather's conversation over the phone.

When at last the doors slid open, Yugi made his way down busy hallway until he came to the fourth door on the right. He entered quietly.

Atem appeared to be asleep, signs of his fever were still visible. The young duelist softly dropped his backpack to the floor and placed the flowers on the bedside table, before lowering himself onto the recliner at the Pharaoh's bedside. He reached out to take the sleeping teen's hand but pulled it back, deciding not to risk waking him. It hardly seemed fair to Yugi, that his love lay in front of him, greatly weakened by his illness and Yugi could only sit there and watch, his heart was breaking.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, Love." he said softly, feeling tears forming in his eyes. "It's good that you're finally, really resting. I know it's my fault that you can't most of the time and I'm so sorry. I promise I'll try to be better, stronger like you. Maybe if I didn't get so anxious, things wouldn't be so hard for you. You still protect me all the time and I know -"

"I wouldn't exactly say things are hard for me here." Atem said weakly, opening his eyes to look up at Yugi. "Hard is subjective. To me, hard is being put in a position in which you are responsible for the safety of hundreds of people who all look to you to guide them when you can hardly guide yourself at times. Your anxiety is something I can help you with. It is by no means a chore for me to comfort you. I'm so proud of you, Yugi. It takes a lot of courage to face your fears." Yugi looked away.

"I didn't want to. If you hadn't told me that you needed me to do it for you, I wouldn't have. I was so worried about you and I almost came back in as soon as I got into the hall."

"But you didn't, you forced yourself to go you able to eat something?'

"Yeah, I had some tomato soup.. that's kind of why I'm late, Grandpa had it waiting for me and he made it with milk instead of water. You know what happens when he makes it that way."

"yes, it has the same affect on me, did you enjoy your nap?"

"Not really. I woke up and realized what time it was, I wanted to be back sooner. " Yugi confessed. "oh and I have something for you." He stood up, grabbing the vase and backpack. He placed the flowers on the over bed table.

"You didn't have to do this, Partner, but they are beautiful. Thank you." Yugi lightly pressed his lips to Atem's head.

"I wanted to. The florist said that the yellow roses are a symbol of happiness. I'm happy we're together and we get to spend forever with each other.I'm just sorry you're feeling so sick."

"Unfortunately, illness is part of life, on a better note, I have you to help me feel better. " The young duelist smiled.

"So, did you sleep much?"he asked, unzipping the backpack.

"A bit more than I have been. The medicine the nurse gave me earlier for my cough seemed to help."

"Good. Are you still feeling pain?"

"Not at the moment, I'm still feeling the effect of the pain medicine. I'm still a bit tired-"

"Then you should sleep, did I wake you?"

"No. I've been awake off and on for awhile. I don't like these medications, my head feels..." Atem paused, unsure of the correct word.

"A little fuzzy?" Yugi offered.

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry, Love. I know it's not the best thing in the world, but you'll feel so much better. Oh and Grandpa said he'll visit after the shop closes." Yugi sighed. "I was worried about you today, the doctor called grandpa while I was at home and I didn't catch everything they said, but I thought something happened."

"I'm not sure what the call was about, to my knowledge nothing has really changed. "

"Would you tell me?" Yugi questioned. "If something was wrong?"

"Yes. if I know, you and I will talk about it together. It won't do you any good to not understand what's happening. It also wouldn't be fair to you, there should be no secrets between us. "

"I'm glad you feel that way. Sometimes I worry about that, especially after you told all those stories about your dad. You call me your Partner and that's what you told me you wanted-"

"You are the only one that could ever hold that position." Yugi frowned.

"Then...I'm sorry to bring this up with you being in the hospital, but it's kind of been bothering me since our duel. If you're not feeling well enough to talk about it, then I understand."

"It's very important to me that you know you can tell me when something bothers you. I am not my father and I will never hold you to such restrictions."

"When I asked you to stay with me, and your dad talked to us about it, he gave you a ring for me, but you hesitated to offer it. Why?"

"Because as my father explained to you, to accept it would bind us together forever. In that moment, you were very upset and I didn't want you to do something you may regret later. To be married in this life, until death as I've heard it said...ours goes much further than that. I didn't want you to look back at this and regret that you made such a permanent decision." Atem explained. Yugi sat down next to him on the bed.

"You really thought that, even after I asked you to marry me first?" Atem smiled faintly.

"You certainly did surprise everyone, myself included. As upset as you were, I thought perhaps you were just not ready for me to leave. People say-"

"But Atem, I-That's not the only reason I did that at all. I did it because I really do love you and want to be with you. It was my last chance to tell you how I feel and I wanted forever to show you what you mean to me. please don't ever think I could regret us." Atem's eyes began to close.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes.I'm sorry, my love. I have so little energy at the moment. "

"Then rest. It's really important that you get enough sleep and save what you do have. I borrowed Joey's new dvd player and some movies for later. I thought it might help you relax, just like when we're lying on the couch at home. "

"I don't want you to worry-"

"I'll be okay. It won't be long until Grandpa gets here and you know what he'll tell you about all this. I don't think I'll ever fully understand you two. Grandpa won't follow his own advice and you have a hard time slowing down and going to a doctor when you need it. Don't you think you should be more careful with your health?"Yugi shook his head. I'm sorry, I'll stop lecturing you, I don't mean to nag you, I just get a little frustrated. Don't fight it, you're sick, resting is the best thing for you right now."

"You're sure?" the pharaoh asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about." Yugi lovingly fixed the blanket around Atem before kissing him once more. It didn't take long for the king to sleep, leaving Yugi to his thoughts.

"I need you to start feeling better, Love." He said, placing the dvd player on the overbed table and pulling out one of the movies and a pair of headphones. He pressed the disc into the device and made himself comfortable next to the ill teen, in the hope that the distraction would ease his fears even if it was temporary.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's been sleeping all morning, which is an improvement. He's still not eating, He probably won't, he doesn't seem to like the food. The doctor wants to try to let him out of bed soon, but he's still too weak right now. Grandpa said I shouldn't worry so much but I can't help it." Yugi sighed heavily into the receiver.

"Eh, he'll be all right, Yug. I'm not a doctor or nothin' but this isn't gonna keep him down long. If Gramps says not to worry, you shouldn't." Joey replied.

"Everyone keeps telling me not to worry, if you would've seen him at home before we brought him in and when-"

"I'm sure it wasn't easy, but now they got him on medicine. Most important thing right now is the meds and sleep. He'll be up and around before you know it. If you need anything, we're around."

"Yeah, when he takes it. He won't take the pain medicine anymore. I don't know how many times I tell him, if you need it, ask for it. He doesn't like that it makes his head 'fuzzy.' I told him it would go away, but he'd rather deal with the pain, it's frustrating, you can tell it hurts him."

"I bet it is. You gotta trust him, Yug. He knows how he's feelin' If he feels bad enough, he'll take it."

"I don't know about that. He seems to hurt a lot sometimes just breathing, but if you bring it up, he'll refuse it. Anyway, thanks, Joey. We really appreciate that, I'll let him know you guys were asking about him."

"That's what friends are for."

"Yeah, well I'd better get back to him, I used the phone down the hall so I wouldn't wake him up. I'll talk to you later."

"Keep us updated, see ya later." Yugi sighed once more as he hung up the phone and headed back to Atem's room to find him awake.

"The problem is their defense strategy, they need to learn to play as a team instead of a bunch of guys running around aimlessly. Back in my day, we knew the importance of team work." Solomon pointed out, gesturing to the television. Yugi shook his head.

"Are you still talking about that, Grandpa, it happened two days ago." The young duelist sat down in the recliner beside the bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked turning his attention to the ill teen.

"It won't be much longer,Yugi. I've spoken to the doctor, I'm going to do everything I can to be home within the next several days."

"As much as I want you home, you do know that you're not going to be able to go straight into your normal schedule right, you've been really sick and it doesn't-"

"I understand there will have to be some changes for the first weeks. You'll be happy to know that I'm forbidden from working until I'm completely well."

"Good. The break will be good for you. I'm glad you're there to help Grandpa out while I'm at school, but it's good to have some time for yourself too."

"It's not as easy as- " Atem replied.

"I know. You're used to responsibilities, but a couple weeks off isn't really a bad thing. Besides, you always take care of me, I think it's time I work on keeping the promise I made to your family." Yugi moved from the recliner to the bed.

"You know when you said I could tell you anything?"

"yes."

"I don't want you to gt upset with me, I know we talked a little bit about this...if you want to get stronger, I need you to start eating something and drinking more."

"Yugi-"

"I know, you're not feeling good, and you don't really like the food here. I'll ask if I can bring you something. Will you try?"

"I understand your concern, but I-"

"I won't force you to have anything that would make you sick. You won't even eat toast in the morning. Please?"

"Yugi-"Atem was cut off by a sharp coughing fit. Solomon grabbed the glass, filling it with water. When at last it ceased, the old man offered the drink to the teen. Atem winced at the pain in his chest.

"Can I ask the nurse to bring some-"

"No."Yugi sighed in frustration.

"You're just going to lie there and deal with it,really?"the young duelist asked.

"I need you to calm down, remember where we are." Atem reminded, sensing Yugi's changing mood.

"I don't understand it. Grandpa, how do you make someone-"

"You don't." the old man replied. "If you're old enough to decide to get married, you're old enough to learn that marriage isn't all sunshine and rainbows, boys. You can talk about things and make some decisions together, but when it comes to something like this, you can't force him to see things your way all the time. You will have disagreements. Your grandma and I didn't always see eye to eye. Sometimes you have to let the other person choose for themselves. As long as he isn't refusing medication that's essential to his treatment, whether or not you agree, marriage is about love and support-"

"Yeah, but-"

"Yugi, do you trust me?" Atem asked weakly.

"Yes, but-"

"Then you know I've never done anything with the intention of hurting you."

"It hurts me to see you hurting. I told you it frustrates me that you can be so stubborn!"

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry, my love. I have also been frustrated by my illness. Lying in this bed, ours before this, unable to help your grandfather, as I told him I would, not having the strength to be there for you as a husband should be...I am not used to feeling this way and being so useless to th-"

"Where did you get that from?"Yugi interrupted quickly.

"Since the day I became ill, I have done next to nothing except to frighten you. In Egypt, as the one who offered you the ring, it became my responsibility to see to it that you are safe, happy and have all that you need. By my family's standards, I have failed you."

"Atem-" Yugi began in a softer tone. "I have a lot of words in my heart for you. Love, cherish, kind, brave, loving, stubborn for sure. But those are only a few, useless isn't even close to what I think about you. You're very sick, that doesn't mean you've failed at anything. You give me all those things, even now. You always put me first. Don't say things like that. I'd rather have you resting here than lose you. All I want you to do is get better." Yugi paused, posing his question carefully.

"I know a little bit about your time, sometimes when husbands or wives- I know 'failure was pretty difficult for you guys. You're not refusing to take food or medicine because of that are you, because if you are-"

"No."

"Good. Promise me you'll never do something like that."

"I promise." Yugi leaned forward, pressing his lips to the teen's head.

"So will you try if I bring you something. I can get you some soup, the warmth will help you get some of it out. please?"Atem reluctantly agreed, not quite sure he was ready,but his heart broke for Yugi, he only hoped he wouldn't continue to disappoint him.


	6. Chapter 6

Atem found himself alone in his room, save for the mechanical beeping of his monitors and the quiet voices from the television,the room was still. It was in moments like this, when Solomon was working and his beloved Yugi returned home that he was able to truly rest. Atem loved his family, but during the break, he was able to do as Solomon suggested and focus on himself, knowing Yugi was safe at home.

It was a rare occurrence when he found such moments to himself during his illness. He expected the nurse to appear at any moment and ruin the peace. He sighed, changing the channel, if there was one thing being confined to bed had taught him, it was that nothing good would come of daytime television. He returned the tv to Yugi's favorite channel, having lost interest in the programs.

He was about to close his eyes, in the hope that he may get a short nap before his beloved's return, only to be interrupted when the teen came into view, carrying two foam cups and placing them on the over bed table.

"You're back early." Atem commented, as Yugi leaned forward, kissing his head lovingly.

"Yeah I know, don't get too upset with me, Love." Yugi began, removing his jacket and tossing it on the recliner. "I didn't go home today. I planned on it this morning and I was going to bring back some soup for you, but then you couldn't hold down your cough medicine and Grandpa talked to the doctor before he left, she said we had to be careful until we find out why you're having so much trouble. I knew you weren't going to be interested in trying to eat after being sick so I went over to that tea place and got you some peppermint tea, if you sip it slowly, it should be okay. It'll help keep you hydrated too. Did they end up giving you the other medicine?"

"Yes."

"So you're feeling better?"

"Not much better."

"It's a start I guess. Will you try some tea?"

"Very little. " Yugi smiled, picking up the cup and offering it to Atem, keeping one hand on the object to help keep it steady. Atem was surprised at how quickly it began to take effect.

"I won't push you today,"Yugi continued. "I'd like you to keep drinking this but either tomorrow or the next day, if everything goes okay, I really do want you to start eating so we can get you out of this bed and back home. I know I keep saying that and I've never had pneumonia, so it's easy for me to tell you-"

"You're only doing what you believe to be for the best."

"Then you're not angry?"

"Yugi, I don't know anyone who gets angry when someone brings them tea." Yugi giggled.

"You know what I mean, I promised to start going home for a while during the day, I-"

"I do know." Atem admitted. "It's been a while since I saw you truly smile, forgive me for taking the opportunity. I'm grateful actually. Although you did make that promise, you acted on what you thought was best for me. It's in times like this that having a partner is important, you are not afraid to do these things."Yugi placed the cup back on the over bed table. Atem placed his palm on the young duelist's cheek, caressing it lovingly.

"That's why you don't want to put restrictions on-"

"I will never hold you to the same rules my father has for my mother for many reasons, your willingness to tell me outright when I'm wrong has prevented me from making terrible choices. My father didn't understand when I told him I had no plans to treat you that way, He could learn quite a lot from you, my love. But also, such a precious and kindhearted person should never be silenced, whether you and I are alone together, or you join me in the presence of thousands. It's important to me that you can tell me anything and everything..always."

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" Yugi praised, taking Atem's hand.

"If that's true, It's because I learned it from you."

"You always say such loving things to me."Yugi said softly,blushing slightly.

"Every word of it is true. You are the most beautiful person in the world Yugi, not in just your appearance but inside as well. A rare treasure that's nearly impossible to find. I'm quite fortunate to have been given such a blessing."

"Y-You really think I'm a blessing?" Yugi asked, turning to hide his face, Atem chuckled softly, placing a hand under his chin and gently guiding him back to meet his gaze.

"I know you are, from the gods themselves." Yugi leaned down, carefully embracing the pharaoh, burying his face in Atem's chest. He felt his love's arms around him."

"You just love doing that, don't you?"

"Telling you how much I love you, yes."

"Not that, have you seen my face, I mean-"

"I have, and it is a beautiful sight."

"Stop that." Yugi said chuckling lightly. He paused for a moment, kicking off his shoes and pulling his feet onto the bed to lie down at Atem's side. "I love you,even when you do tease me."

"I love you too, but as I'm sure I've mentioned at some point, I am not teasing you. Everything I say to you is-"

"You are so, it might be true, according to you, but you think it's funny when you make me blush." For a long moment, neither teen spoke, taking the time to simply enjoy each other's presence.

"So, I forgot to tell you this yesterday, but I talked to Joey." Yugi said, finally breaking the silence. " Everyone wanted me to tell you they're thinking about you and they hope you feel better soon. Maybe when you come home and you've had time to rest we canhave them over to see you. I told them you have trouble sleeping and they said they'll wait to visit. We didn't talk much, but I did say I'd let you know." Yugi grabbed the cup and offering it to Atem, "I think it's a good idea to try to take some more every few minutes. That way, it's not too much at one time."

When Atem had finished, Yugi again set the cup down, gently pressing his hand to the Pharaoh's head.

"You still have a fever, love. I'd think with your medicine and everything, it would've changed by now."

"It comes down-"

"Yeah, but then it gets worse."

"It's not as bad as it was, Yugi. It's just happening slowly." Atem turned to cough, Yugi frowned.

"I still don't like how that sounds. Are you sure I can't get you to-"

"I'm positive." Yugi sighed heavily, looking away from the ill teen.

"Okay." He said softly. "But you know it's okay if you change your mind?"

"We've talked about that, yes."Atem confirmed.

"I guess it still bothers me. I'm trying to be better for you. I know it'll be good for you to not have to worry about me all the time. It's just that...you're a very strong willed person and sometimes I just really worry that it might get you into trouble with your health especially. I know you already know that. I-"

"You're doing much better today. I can still see the anxiety, but you seem to be a bit calmer this afternoon."

"It really helped that you didn't refuse to drink the tea and that you're able to sleep. I can see little improvements sometimes. It kind of scared me when you got sick again this morning."

"You don't need to be afraid, Yugi."

"I don't like the idea of you getting worse, I want you home with me as soon as possible."Before Atem could reply, the teens were surprised when Solomon entered the room.

"Hey Grandpa, is everything okay?" the old man nodded.

"Everything's fine, my boy. I thought I'd stop by a little early to see how Atem's doing." He reached out, gently placing a hand on the pharaoh's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better than I did this morning. I appreciate you being here, I'm-"

"It was a slow day anyway, family is always first." He sat down with a sigh. "What were you boys up too?"

"Just talking. Atem's been drinking more today."

"Good. That's a step in the right direction, hopefully you'll feel a little stronger in the next few days and we'll have you up and around soon."

"It would be nice. I don't care for being confined to-"

"I know, Love." Yugi interrupted, "I know it's not something you're used to. It's only for a little while. It's never fun to be stuck in bed. Just remember what we talked about the other day." the young duelist rested a hand on Atem's, meeting the king's gaze.

"I never want you to think of yourself that way, not even for a second. we talked about that before, but I want to make sure you understand that just because you're sick and need to rest doesn't mean you're anything less than the amazing person you've always been. I love you so much, no matter what. Any time you feel like that, I want you to talk to me, everyone needs encouragement sometimes,that's part of being married, supporting each other." Solomon sighed.

"You two remind me of my wife and myself. Yugi's grandma would've loved you, Atem. She was such a wonderful woman. You two are just starting out and have quite a road ahead of you. You'll teach each other many things in life and you'll grow together, I recall just before we got married, our parents pulled us aside, just as we did with the two of you,gave us some of the best advice for starting out on what they called life's winding path. But, you boys wouldn't be interested in an old man's rambling." He sat back against the chair.

"What did they tell you, Grandpa?" Yugi asked. "You never told me this story."

"Well, if you're sure you want to hear about it.."Solomon allowed his voice to trail off.

"I would also like to know, I'm sure Yugi and I can learn quite a bit from your experiences." Atem added, causing the old man to smile. Yugi leaned back in Atem's arms, making himself comfortable, he knew all too well by now that his grandfather's stories, while sometimes entertaining, could also be quite lengthy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think he'll show up, I mean with everything going on with Atem, he might not feel right leaving him for something like this." Tea sighed, her eyes locked on the window.

"He said he'd be here and he will." Joey insisted, scanning the menu in his hands. "That's why we picked this place, remember, it's not that far from the hospital. Yug's probably just running a little late." Tea took a sip from her water glass.

"I hope you're right, Joey. It's not like Yugi to be late like this."

"Pharaoh's never be sick like this before either, at least not that we know of. You gotta realize, Tea, all this is new to them. It's a lot for just bein' married a few months and having the one person that means the world to you lying in the hospital..it's tough."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey guys." Yugi said softly. trying to hide the hint of fatigue in his voice.

"Hey, Yugi." Tea greeted, sliding closer to the window to make room for her friend. Yugi lowered himself onto the chair, forcing his usual smile. Joey and Tea exchanged glances, not at all fooled by the facade.

"You okay?" Joey asked,putting the menu down to give Yugi his full attention.

"You know you can tell us if-"

"I'm fine, really." Yugi insisted.

"All right, if you say so, Yug."Yugi sighed.

"Just a little tired." He admitted. "Atem and I had a long talk today, we didn't get much sleep last night but everything's fine."

"How's he feeling?"Tea asked.

"Better. He doesn't need the oxygen if he's staying in bed. They let him try to walk this morning." The young duelist glanced down at the table with sad eyes.

"But that's good. If he's getting out of bed and walking around, maybe they'll let him go home soon. It sounds like he's doing a lot better."

"He tried twice. The first time he stood up and felt really dizzy. The doctor said sometimes it happens, but the second time scared me. He got to his feet and we started walking with him..He took a couple steps and had to stop. We got two rooms down and he started feeling really tired and his breathing got worse. His cough-"

"He was moving around, Yug. You ever get a repository infection and try to move around?"Joey pointed out.

"I know..He'll have a little trouble at first, he did that when we took him to the emergency room. They told him to sit down for a minute and he wouldn't. It was so important that he wouldn't let himself stop. I'm trying to be understanding, I know he has a hard time showing anything he sees as weakness because of how he was raised but I just can't - Between him and Grandpa, I don't know which one is worse when it comes down to these things. I told him, if he passes out because he's too stubborn to listen to the doctor I'm going to be really upset."

"Did he?"Tea asked.

"No...and I was still upset."Yugi continued to vent. "Then I felt really terrible when we got back to the room and got him back in bed,When I see him in the hospital bed, h-he's still kind of pale and I just-it hurts my heart and I was angry at myself for being angry at him while he's trying to catch his breath. I told him I was going to call you guys and let you know I wouldn't be able to make it today"

"That's why you were late?"

"Yeah. Atem knew I was upset and asked me to sit down with him. How do you say no to that, knowing he's not feeling well and after what happened. We had a long talk and I'm here. Grandpa said he would sit with him for a while and I told him I'd be here if anything happened. He said he'll call."

"He'll be fine, if Gramps isn't worried and he's not-"

"He's never worried about anything." Yugi interrupted.

"Everyone worries about something. Some people are just better at hiding it."Tea reasoned.

"Hello, welcome to The Sweetleaf, are you ready to order?" A young dark haired woman asked cheerfully.

"You need a minute, Yugi?"Joey asked, the young duelist shook his head.

"I'll just have some tea if you guys are ready."

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Yeah." The trio ordered and handed in their menus.

"Are you sure you're good, Yug?"

"I'm fine, really."the teen insisted. Tea and Joey exchanged one more concerned glance but said nothing. Though Yugi loved his friends, He couldn't help be feel as though the meeting was dragging on. His thoughts remaining with Atem. He found it difficult to focus on the conversation. After what seemed to the young duelist to be an eternity, the three friends paid their check and exited the building.

"Sorry about today." Yugi said as they found themselves on the sidewalk.

"It's fine. We know you have a lot going on right now. I just wish you could've enjoyed yourself. You know he wants you to-"

"Yeah. That's why he pushed for me to do this. I just couldn't do it today." Tea moved closer, embracing Yugi.

"Tell him we're thinking about him and we hope he's better soon." She requested, releasing him after a moment.

"I will. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya, Yug. Remember if you need anything, give us a call."Joey said. The teens parted ways and Yugi rushed back to the hospital. He hurried through the door and to the elevator which seemed to be taking its time. When at last he found himself in Atem's room, he shook his head at the site that greeted him. Atem was seated at the edge of the bed with Solomon sitting across from him, the over bed table set up between them and both held a small amount of playing cards. The Pharaoh's body seemed to sway slightly, reminding Yugi of how unsteady he had been earlier that day.

"Now, normally you wouldn't show me what's in your hand just yet, but since you're just learning I'll help you." Atem held out the cards in his hand allowing the old man to view the them. "What you've got there is called a full house, you've got three eights and two sevens, now we-" Atem turned his suddenly coughing into his sleeve.

"Really, you two?"Yugi crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at them.

"Yugi-" Solomon began only to be cut off.

"You're really going to teach Atem to play poker right now, look at him. Did you hear that cough?" He turned his attention to his husband.

"you scared me half to death today and here you are -Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I explained-"

"You should be resting." Yugi said in a slightly elevated tone.

"Remember where you are, Partner, other people-"

"I'm more concerned about you right now, look at you, what made you guys think-"

"Yugi, calm yourself." Atem's tone had changed. His words were still gentle and yet more authoritative. "I told you before you left that there was nothing to worry about. Haven't I always promised you that I wouldn't hide things from you?"

"Yeah, but-"Solomon sighed heavily, standing from his chair.

"Where are you going, you can't just-"

"Yugi, this is a good example of a disagreement you're going to have to learn to deal with between the two of you. You'll have many through the years and I won't always be there to guide you through it the way you've been wanting me to. You asked to get married, this is part of the responsibility. I will give you a little advice before I go, it's normal to feel angry with someone you love from time to time, Just keep in mind what's most important, boys. When my wife and I would argue, we never went to bed angry, we would have our disagreement, give ourselves some time to calm down and talk about it, then we always made sure we said something kind to each other, even something as simple as I love you and a hug afterward made all the difference. None of us are ever promised another day. I'll see you both later tonight." He promised making his way to the door. He stopped turning to the couple.

"Atem, don't forget about..that." Atem nodded as the old man disappeared from view. For a long moment, neither teen spoke, each one contemplating the advice. Feeling suddenly drained, the Pharaoh pulled himself back onto the bed. Yugi caught sight of him from the corner of his eye and forgetting his anger for the moment, took hold of the blanket, laying it on Atem.

"Come here, Partner." Atem requested softly. "Please?" Yugi pulled himself onto the bed, leaning back to rest his head on his love's chest. Atem wrapped an arm around him.

"It's not fair." Yugi complained. "I can never stay mad at you, no matter how hard I try and especially not while you're sick. What Grandpa said about no one being promised another day, I-if I ever lost you, I'd die of a broken heart. "Yugi could feel the tears forming in his eyes as his grandfather's words sunk in. "I was afraid this morning when you couldn't breathe and you wouldn't let them help you back here. One day you're going to push yourself too far. You're not in Egypt anymore, Love and I wish I could make you understand that you don't always have to be so strong. I'd never think any less of you, none of us would and I think your parents would also want you to take care of yourself, even if that means taking time off to get better or accepting help when you need it. It's not weakness."

"You are more precious to me than my own life. I would never want to be anywhere else. I know it can be difficult for you to see the reasons I do things a certain way. I'm grateful to you, you have given me so much. An eternity to be at your side is more than I deserve. You have always been far too good to me and I want to apologize for my tone, it wasn't-"

"No. I shouldn't have raised my voice. You're precious to me too, I never want to know what it feels like to lose you, I'll do my best to not push so much I just worry about you."

"I know you do, Yugi. I'll work on taking your advice about my health. "

"Thank you. Sometimes I think about what happened with Grandma, I wasn't sure Grandpa was going to get through it, He loved her so much and I- promise me you won't ever leave me like that." Yugi requested.

"No one can make such promises, my love. while you and I are on the subject, this may be the only time say use this word with you, however it must be done. By our laws in Egypt technically speaking my title is a bit higher than yours being that I am related by blood to my father. Yugi, I absolutely forbid you to leave this world before I do, and only after your age exceeds your grandfather's." Yugi smiled faintly.

"That's not very fair. You won't make me that promise but you're forbidding me from dying before you, you can't do that."

"I just did it." Atem turned to cough as Yugi snuggled into him.

"I promise to try if you promise me the same thing." A soft grumbling interrupted the conversation.

"You didn't eat anything?" The pharaoh asked

"No. I was upset and I just didn't-"

"There is something for you on the chair beside us." Yugi sat up noticing a white foam container. He reached for it, lifting it into his hands.

"This?"

"Yes." Yugi opened it, finding a hamburger and some french fries inside. He turned to Atem.

"Where-"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't and asked Solomon to get you something. I also knew that once you saw that everything had calmed down, you would realize you should've eaten something."

"Did you try to have something?" Yugi asked, biting into a fry.

"I did. Your grandfather offered me a piece of toast that came with his lunch. I managed to finish it."

"Good." Atem closed his eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep. He felt his love press his lips gently to his head."Get some rest now, Love. Hopefully tomorrow will be easier and and you'll get your strength back soon then you can come home and things will be better for both of us."


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi waited quietly as the doctor examined Atem, hoping to hear some good news.

"There's been quite a few improvements." She announced, smiling. "If this keeps up, I might be able to let you go home in a few days. You can expect to have the symptoms for a while. It can be a bit of a process. It takes time to fully get back to being yourself after the symptoms stick around for a week or two, but it can take a few months to recover. As long as you're taking your medicine and taking things slowly, I think you'll be alright. We can talk about all of that before you leave." Yugi let out a relieved sigh.

"That's great!" He exclaimed. "Is there anything I can do to make sure he's comfortable, I'd like to have everything ready for him. " The young duelist reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. The doctor turned to him.

"Well, If you have one, a humidifier would be good for him. Dry air makes the cough worse. He can take an over the counter pain relief if he needs it. I'd give him one, but he wasn't overly fond of the one we gave him. " Yugi frowned, glancing over at his husband.

"Hey, I know you really didn't like that medicine." He began tentatively. "I promised you I wouldn't argue about it anymore, just hear me out. The over the counter medicines aren't as strong as what you had Love. You won't feel fuzzy. Can I ask you to at least think about letting me get you something. I'd feel better knowing you at least had the option if you change your mind."

"I'll consider it."Atem replied, causing Yugi to smile.

"Thank you." He said, starting his list. "I'm really glad we had that talk the other day. It's great that we can get everything out like that and still be okay."

"I've told you, your concerns are important to me. If you feel as though we have a problem, it's best to say so. I can't help you solve it if you don't tell me."Atem replied. "If we are to allow our relationship to grow,We must learn to have these conversations and make compromises."

"It's it's only because I love you so much that I'm asking about the medicine. No one likes seeing the people they love in pain. I'll go to the store when Grandpa gets here. " The doctor finished her notes, closing the chart and looked up from them with a reassuring smile.

"It looks like you have everything under control, Yugi. I can see Atem will be in good hands with you looking after him." She said.

"The very best, I'd say. Yugi is by nature, a very caring person. I could ask for no one better to be with me through this. I consider myself lucky to have such a loving partner"The pharaoh replied.

"Good,you'll be needing that for a to get some rest and I'll check in this afternoon." Atem and Yugi thanked her, watching her exit the room.

Yugi sat down on the edge of the bed, lovingly fixing the blanket around Atem. "It'll be great to have you home. You won't have to worry about nurses coming in at all hours of the night. I know we talked about this already, but keep in mind that even though you're home, you're still going to be sick and you promised me you'd take it easy for a while.I don't mean just working in the game shop. I'll take care of everything and all you have to do is focus on feeling better."

"Whether or not I like the idea, I did make a promise."

"I'll do my best to make it as comfortable as I can. I know it won't be much, but I'll try not to let you be too bored."

"I know you will, Yugi." The young duelist gently kissed Atem's head.

"Maybe while I'm out getting things ready, I can stop and get a new movie for us to watch together, when I'm home sick, it helps to have a distraction. Is there anything in particular you would want from the store?"

"No. You Have more than enough to see to already. Keep in mind that if you don't get to something, there's always another day. There's no reason to add the unnecessary stress."

"But those things are important for you to get better, I wouldn't be taking very good care of you if I didn't make sure you had them. What kind of husband-"

"They may be, but it's not something to be overly concerned about. I'll be here a little longer, it's not an immediate necessity."

"I just want you to be able to come home,relax and not have to be any more uncomfortable than you already are.I especially need to look into the humidifier for your cough. It still seems to hurt you. "

"It'll pass, Yugi. It's not really a-"

"It is." Yugi insisted. "It's just as important as your medicines, if you don't see it that way-I need you to really try."

"I only mean that from what I've seen, they can be a bit more expensive. The last time your-"

"I can try a different store, the one downtown is always overpriced. But you know what I can't put a price on?" Yugi said. "Your life. I understand your concern, I really do. Business is a little slower for the game shop right now, but-"

"And whatever medicine they decide I need will only add to that. It could be in the best interest-"

"That's not for you to worry about,my boy." Solomon said, removing his coat and placing it over his usual chair before sitting down. "Whatever it is, we'll find a way, we always do. Do you boys want to tell me what's going on?"

"You just missed the doctor. She said Atem might be able to come home soon."

"Good." The old man said with a smile. "What's the trouble then?"

"I asked about how to make him more comfortable at home and she mentioned getting a humidifier and pain medicine. Atem doesn't think the humidifier is important because they're expensive. I told him I can't put a price on his life and it was important, he's worried about his other medicines costing a lot."

"They'll be-"Solomon shook his head.

"It's funny how alike you and I are." The old man said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah and you're a pharaoh, don't you-"

"I'd really like to know what you've imagined my life was like, Yugi. Being a king isn't all about getting what you want, when you want it. I had hundreds of others to consider. Of course there were celebrations now and then, but mostly everything was more about making sure they had enough to eat and they were safe, things of that nature."Atem explained.

"Yeah, but-"

"Alright you two." Solomon interjected. "Here's the final word. Atem, you're going to have to stop concerning yourself with all that. I think I'm going to have to put my foot down and tell you that I think the humidifier is too important to cut from the expenses. I love you as my own grandson, and I promised to treat you the same as I would Yugi, I'd make him get one too." Solomon pulled out his wallet, opening it and handing Yugi a credit card.

"You get yourself ready,there are a couple of things I'd like to talk about with Atem." Yugi gave a look of concern.

"Is everything okay, Grandpa?"

"It's fine, Yugi. It's just a little talk, that's all." Yugi pulled on his shoes and kissed Atem.

"I won't be gone long.I hope you're not too angry at me."he said.

"Not at all. Be careful,"Atem replied.

"I will. I'll see you soon."Yugi promised. "I love you."

"And I love you, Partner." Yugi turned to his grandpa, tucking the card into his pocket.

"Don't tire him out too much, Grandpa and no poker."

"Go on now, before it gets late." Solomon and Atem watched Yugi disappear from sight.

"Atem my boy, I think it's time you and I had a talk."the old man announced, settling back into his chair. He knew it would be a long conversation, but it must be done.


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi sighed heavily as he walked through the automatic door, stopping to grab a cart on his way to the cold and flu section,setting his bags inside it. He had already been to three stores. It was well past midday by the time he arrived and he was exhausted. He stopped to scan the pain reliever shelves, debating silently with himself on whether or not to wait for Atem to agree to having it on hand.

He chose a red box, turning it to read the labels carefully. After a moment, he picked up the blue one, comparing the two. After careful consideration, he placed the second box into the cart, placing the red one back on the shelf and continued on. He stopped at the small selection of humidifiers, bending down to get a better look, paying careful attention to the features.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea called, startling Yugi, who quickly stood up. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey Tea. It's okay, I know you didn't. I guess I'm just tired."

"I understand, you've got a lot going on right now. So how's Atem feeling?"Yugi smiled.

"Better. The doctor says he might be ready to come home soon. I came down here to get a few things for him so he can just come home and take it easy for a while. Atem needs a humidifier for his cough, do you know anything about these ones? I want him to have the best one and the other stores were out so it has to be one of these."

"Well, we've used this one and it seems to work pretty well. " The girl pointed to the box on the left. "I don't know anything about the other one."

"Thanks, let's see...I have tissues, the humidifier, medicine,"Yugi said thoughtfully. "What am I missing...I should get those flavored ice things, he likes those and it'll be good for him, at least he'll be hydrated."

"You want some help getting it all back to your place?"Yugi paused, looking into his cart.

"I can't ask you to do that. I didn't realize I was getting so much stuff. I'm just really happy he's getting better. It'll be great having him home. I really hope I'm not forgetting anything."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Yugi." Tea replied. "Looks like you got everything covered. The only thing I can think of would be prescription medicine, but they won't give that until he's leaving. I think you're worrying a little too much." The boy sighed.

"Yeah, that's what Atem said earlier. I just want to make sure he has everything. I know when he gets home it'll be harder for him to rest, he's getting his strength back. That's great but it also means he's going to want to get back to doing everything he was doing before he got sick. Maybe if I show him I can handle things-"

"He knows you can,Yugi." Tea placed a hand on his shoulder. "Atem's the kind of person that likes to do things for himself, that makes it really hard to depend on others sometimes, right now he has to and that means a lot more responsibility on you. He loves you so much and he doesn't want to add anymore stress to-"

"But I love him too, he doesn't have to do everything himself. We've talked about that so many times. It kind of worries me that he can't seem to let me help him. He's been a little better since he's been sick, but that's because he didn't have a we bring him home, he might rest for a day or two, but then I don't see him tolerating it much longer than that. I know he'll try to keep his promise, but I also know how difficult it is for him. Sometimes I wish he was a little less independant, just a little. Maybe then he'd know he doesn't have to be so strong all the time."

"Maybe it's just a hard habit for him to break. Remember when we said that?"

"Yeah. Knowing how sick he's been, it hurts my heart to think that he still feels like he has to take care of me all the time. I mean it's great that he loves me so much but he won't let me love him the same way"

"He knows you love him. It's just how he was taught to show his love. Back then things were different and Egypt is a different place with their own customs and him to know what he can do and what he can't." After leaving the store, Yugi and Tea made their way back to Yugi's house.

"Thanks for your help."Yugi said, pulling the humidifier from the bag.

"No problem. Do you need help setting up?"

"I'm not sure where he'll be yet. I know he'd be more comfortable in our bed, but if he's still getting dizzy or doesn't have the strength to go up there, I'll have to talk him into staying on the couch. He's really going to hate this."

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think. You'll get him through this, worst of it is over, I mean you know he's okay and he's feeling better than he did so you don't have to worry anymore."Yugi shook his head.

"I'll be worried until he's completely over it. It's not as bad as it was before the hospital When he was upstairs-"Yugi sighed, bowing his head. "I had to wake him up sometimes, he would breathe funny and he was so weak and sick...He'd just lie there and sleep and-"Tea pulled him into a hug.

"But he's better now and that won't happen. I know you must've been really scared, Yugi."

"I was, I actually thought he was dying at one point and Grandpa had to-"Tears fell from the young duelist's eyes as he recalled the moment.

"I'm sorry."He sniffled, pulling away slightly. "It's just-I've never loved anyone as much as I love Atem and if I would've lost him,I think I would've died of a broken heart. I don't know-"

"It's okay. He's okay now. Do you want me to stay for a while?"Yugi nodded, grateful for Tea's patience.

Solomon settled back into his chair.

"Atem, you and I have spent a lot of time talking about what's best for Yugi. It's natural to want to put the needs of the ones you love ahead of your own. It's just part of loving them, but sometimes things happen and we have to look after ourselves so we can be there for them, you and I have also talked about that. I know back in Egypt you had a lot on your shoulders, you're very young to have been placed in a position like that and while you excel in your role as Pharaoh, the reality is, in Domino city, in our time , you're sixteen. You can't be expected to be responsible for everything, when you married Yugi, you also became my family. The role of parents and grandparents is to make sure you have what you need to be healthy, strong, and one day be able to care for yourself. That includes expenses when you're sick."

"Yes, but Solomon, aside from the prescribed medicine, which can be-"Solomon shook his head.

"A sixteen year old isn't supposed to concern themselves with such costs, that's for the adults. I know you're nearly there, but I'm going to ask you to let me take on that concern and you focus on other things. Such as the chores you and Yugi do around the house, or when you're working in the shop or just being a teen.. I don't want you getting into the same habit I did. Money is my problem and I'll take care of it. If you need these things, it's my job to make sure you get them, yours is to get better."

"I don't think it's right to burden you with the extra-'

"I opened my home to you, my boy. You aren't placing any type of burden on me or Yugi.. Business will pick up again and everything will be fine, I appreciate that you think of those things but it's not your responsibility. I understand that you and Yugi do have a responsibility to each other, but just know that you're doing a great job with him and we're all very proud of you."

"Thank you, it does mean a lot to me to hear you say that. It's difficult to break some habits. I have not yet found a way around them."

"Like I said before, somethings stay with you get home, Yugi may get a bit more nervous-"

"I'm aware of the possibility. I will be tempted to try doing more, this may be true. I understand. But I did promise him that I would abide by the doctor's recommendation. I will do everything I can to assure him."

"I know you will, but remember that if he gets to be too-"

"We'll be fine. We managed here, we can certainly do so at home, hopefully with far less arguments."

"That would be for the can really weigh on you, especially when you're not feeling well. Especially when they involve a loved one."

"It breaks my heart to see Yugi unhappy and I will avoid it as often as I can. They take a lot of energy that can be used in much better ways. I could be telling Yugi how precious he is to me instead and I much prefer that to raising my voice."

"I've only ever heard you do it once, while you were here. You do so much to protect Yugi's heart. It's good to know he has someone like you in his life. As much as he doesn't like to hear this, I'm not going to live forever. I know he'll have someone to look after him, I appreciate that you've taken that role in his life. Yugi can also be a protector but more often, he finds himself somewhere in between needing someone to feel safe and doing it on his own. You my boy, are most certainly a protector. I need to ask you to give him the chance to take over for a bit. It's so important to him that he feels like he's able to be there for you."

"He is. He's been caring for me since I started feeling ill." Atem pointed out.

"Yes, but you've also resisted some of his attempts. Give him the chance to help you feel better, it's just as important as letting him stay with you so he isn't afraid, You may find that in relaxing and allowing Yugi to take over, you will both feel better. He's more than willing to take on the responsibilities until you're up to it. "

"I know he is. I suppose I'm just concerned that it may be too much for him to do on his own. I know how it feels to have such pressure and I don't want that for Yugi. I've asked far too much of him already."

"Give it a try, you may be surprised by what happens. In the meantime, Yugi should be coming back soon, between now and when you come home, just think about it. I think he may feel more of a partner in your marriage."

"I certainly don't want him to feel as if he isn't. He did mention that before but I have such a difficult-"

"You do tend to shield Yugi a bit more than I think you realize. It's in your nature."

"Yes I suppose I do. It's something I'll work on.I understand it can be frustrating for you for helping me to see this." Solomon nodded.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Are you still feeling well enough to watch the game?"

"Of course." Atem turned on the television, searching the channels until he came to the correct one. Watching these events had become a way for Atem and Solomon to bond as the older man explained them in great detail. Yugi however never cared for the sport. He would simply sit quietly and watch the two with a smile, grateful to his grandpa for his love and acceptance. Atem too would always be grateful, it was only through his own parents, Solomon and Yugi that he now understood what love truly was.


End file.
